Digital Son : Isamu Sam Yagami
by Kamehamemon
Summary: What happens when the earth is finally taken over by Evil monsters known as Digimon ? What if the monsters decided to hit the chosen first and then their partners ? What happens when their leader falls , I'll tell you what happens- his legacy will rise .


Okay well this is an attempt to write a story that I would think could make a pretty awesome movie . To actually find out how things happened the story must progress thats why my discription is so weak any way. The pairings that will be mentioned BUT not focused on will be TaichiXOC/Sorato/Takari/ Daisuke and "suggestion" / Kenyako/ and probably Izzy and Mimi . I also believe in Taiora , but Yamato is a nice enough guy. The Final 02 episode sucked. I know but we saw Tachi with a son which means he must have at least found someone so ya I'm going with that.

****Ehem... look I know you expected me to own Digimon , but I don't and It's not mine deal with it. All rights to Digimon go's to their respective owners and this is for fanmade purposes only. Enjoy oh and review please .

**Chapter 1 : Prologue **

"When the sun is at its shortest and the nights are at their longest an evil will be reawakened and shall bring forth Death and its armies of darkness "

The snow was falling hard. It was falling as if there would be no tomorrow, to be honest, tomorrow was not looking like it's going to be a possibility. The city was falling apart, well the parts that were still standing anyway. Odaiba was but a memory, the mighty and proud Fuji TV tower, a mere pile of rubble now . The streets painted red with the blood of the unfortunate innocents.

Death became a custom to the world nowadays. Some would even suggest that going into the light seemed like a much better option than living this dreadful and one can say sad life. Demons roaming the city, spreading the darkness along with them wherever they go. Within this darkness, these demons thrived. The only salvation that humanity had was the rising sun repelling these demons back to the shadows but as time passed these shadows grew stronger and the light was nothing but a mere case of harsh sunburn.

**Outskirts of the City**

A faint sound could be heard in the distance as a woman carrying a small infant was making her way out of a shattered house. The woman whore long jeans and a hoodie that was covering her head and sheltering the baby from the snow. The baby was clearly still a new-born, not older than a couple of weeks. "Quite little one we are almost there "she said in a caring and soft tone .

The woman was carefully making her way across the empty streets. These streets were vacant from the demons because at the time a battle for earth was commencing. For a moment she felt that she had to know what was happening behind her so she turned.

She paused for a moment to take in what was unfolding before her. A great White Knight wielding a powerful sword stepped forth to oppose a menacing Demon. The Knight was a shining beacon that represented the hopes of the few remaining humans alive.

**BattleField**

"Omega Sword! "The knight exclaimed aiming the sword at the Demon's chest it was fighting.

"You think a mere switch to a so-called paladin mode will save you, don't make me laugh. I am the ruler of this world now!" the Demon announced.

"We will never let that happen! "The Knight said in a unison voice.

The Demon seemed quite amused at this statement for with a simple flick of his claws he stopped the attempted attack of the Knight. "You fool, have you not yet looked around you? This world already is mine. "

"Then we'll just have to take it back! "The Knight broke free from the fiend's grip and backed away to a reasonable distance. "Join me Imperialdramon and we can rule these petty humans like dogs! ". The Demon shouted maniacally, laughing at his own remarks.

"Already too much has been sacrificed, too much has been lost. We will not let you get away with this! "The Knight spread out its arms and legs. "This will be the end of you Demon, Giga Death! "All the energy from the Dragon man's body was starting to gather in the chest area of the Knight.

"What's this? Another feeble attempt to match my power, you chosen never learn, do you? "The Monster thought to himself "I tried to offer you a better way out of this Imperialdramon ! You would have made a valuable ally but alas "then there was a pause.

The Demon stared the Knight down while waiting for the incoming attack and finally stated in a truly cunning and evil tone

"Everyone is expendable, even your friends "A burning fire was starting to emit from the Demon's claws. " Now you die, Evil Inferno! "The two waves collided and took nearly the rest of Odaiba with it.

The whole area covered in dust and smoke from the two blasts, until it finally cleared revealing a standing Demon and a Fallen Knight. Imperialdramon was on he's knees with his hands on the floor. There was a bright light emerging from where the Dragon Knight stood. Two small creatures then fell out of the sky .

**Outskirts of the city **

"No no, he was our last chance. How could he lose!? ".She bowed her head and closed her eyes. Tears started to drop from the woman's cheek bones. She felt like she couldn't move any more. S then opened her eyes once more and looked down at the promise that she made. "I won't let him down "she exclaimed in a tone that sounded like a mixture of fear and pride.

The two of them made their way over to an abandoned vehicle. "Empty, I can't blame them. I would've probably done the same if I was the one sitting in the car and all this was happening "she thought to herself.

She paused for a moment, thinking about what she just thought "No, that's not what he would have done, he would have come up with a plan or something, anything except run."

**Odaiba Camp site **

The camp site was probably one of the more peaceful areas that weren't so much affected by the war. A light resembling Aurora Borealis was looming large once more over the mountains. Nearing the cliff of the campsite there were different types of Robot type like monsters entering a portal to the Digital World. The monsters looked battered and bruised and clearly weren't of the winning side.

At the Edge of the cliff there stood a man looking at the war-torn city Tokyo has become, next to him stood a tall Android looking man. "Sir we need to go ". The man let out a sigh

"How did it come to this Andromon , were we not prepared ? I did not foresee this ".

"Sir we need to leave or the gate will close on us too. "The Android pleaded.

"No she will come, we will wait. This is the least we – I can do for her. After all that's happened "The man insisted.

"Then I will stand by you sir"

"You truly are a great friend and ally Andromon "

In the distance a figure could be seen closing in on the two of them. Ecstatic, the man walked down to the woman with a reassuring smile.

The Woman took off her hood and revealed her brown hair which has grown over the past few years.

"Hikari, I knew you would make it! Quickly we don't have much time the portal is closing on us. "The man exclaimed joyously.

"Gennai, wait ".

" What my dear can it not wait? "

"No, I made a promise to keep this child safe and I will honour that promise. "

"But Hikari we can provide shelter for you both in the Digital World, the Demons won't be able to get back to the Digital World "

"I am needed here, Gatomon , Takeru and the rest still need me. The earth still needs me "Hikari said.

"What am I to do with the boy, I know nothing of raising human children? "

"Sir "Andromon interrupted "The portal "he looked at Gennai then glanced at the portal trying to rush proceedings a bit.

"If he could have stood here, he would be doing the same thing. Please Gennai I beg you do this for the sake of the baby. "

Gennai knew that it would take a lot from Hikari to do this. After all that has happened he could not refuse the offer. He looked Hikari directly in the eyes.

" Don't worry he will be safe "

"Thank you". Hikari took the baby boy and kissed him on the forehead and smiled.

" I expect great things from you "

"Sir we really need to go now ! " Andromon exclaimed for the umpteenth time.

Gennai took the baby boy and walked slowly to the portal that was growing ever smaller by the second.

"I'm sorry Hikari that we have to part ways on such a sorrow note and I believe that this is not the last you will hear of us , we will return". Gennai held the baby tight against his chest as he walked through the portal.

"Take care of my –"then the portal suddenly closed. "Nephew "she said softly and started to mourn once more at the loss of a loved one.

* * *

**Well there you have it ? A short ( very short indeed) and sweet prologue of who this kid is and his deceased father.(If you have not figured it out read it again but it's fairly obvious ) For those of you who wondered why I chose Isamu . I went and did some research and Isamu means Bravery,Courage. (Corny I know ) . There are still a lot of questions to be answered so keep reading for more in the next chapter of Digital Son : Isamu "Sam" Yagami :**

Oh and Review ... Constructive criticism would be appreciated :)


End file.
